Schatz
by saerusa
Summary: Levi itu makhluk tidak jelas yang sulit ditebak. Levi bilang, dia ada untuk mengabulkan keinginan Eren. Sayangnya, Eren tidak tahu tujuan Levi yang sebenarnya; melindungi Eren dari kematian—makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mengincar manusia. Levi/Eren AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Schatz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Cerita ini punya saya**

**Warns: kalimat nggak baku. Hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal. typo. OOC. AU.**

**Levi/Eren**

* * *

Inilah cara mencintai seseorang ala makhluk gaib penggila kebersihan; menggoda si korban sampai mampus.

0#. Prolog

* * *

.

Carla membuka kamar anaknya secara paksa. Tidak dikunci, namun perlu tenaga ekstra. Ini sudah jam sembilan pagi, namun Eren dan teman-temannya masih asyik di dalam kamar. Meskipun ini hari Minggu, tapi Carla rasa anaknya ini sudah kelewatan.

Ada empat makhluk berjenis kelamin sama masuk ke dalam satu ruangan, tidak keluar-keluar dari sabtu malam sampai minggu pagi, dan Carla bisa mendengar jeritan, teriakan dan tangisan ambigu yang mengundang kesalahpahaman dari luar. Bisa-bisa jiwa fujoshinya yang sudah lama terpendam bangkit kembali. Semuanya karena permintaan Eren mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain game. Maaf saja, Carla tidak ingin menjadikan Eren sebagai objek fantasi.

Oke. Carla menarik napasnya. Carla mengintip apa yang dilakukan anaknya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pengap, jelas saja, Eren tidak membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar. Sisa-sisa makanan berjatuhan di lantai. Pakaian kotor menumpuk di sisi ruangan. Jiwa Carla yang mencintai kebersihan bangkit dan siap untuk meledak.

"Dikit lagi Jean..."

Carla berdeham, "Eren..." yang dipanggil masih berkonsentrasi pada layar. Ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak mengendalikan joystick, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Mamanya.

Padahal teman-temannya, Marco, Jean dan Armin mulai membereskan makanan, sampah yang berceceran begitu melihat Nyonya Rumah memasang tampang tersenyum namun penuh amarah itu.

"Oi Eren, udahan deh, itu Mamamu sudah marah-marah," Marco menarik-nari lengan baju Eren.

"Dikit lagiii..."

"EREEEEEENNNN," yang ini teriakan Mamanya. Carla kesal sekali. Anaknya yang satu ini keras kepala dan lumayan sulit diatur. Apa ada yang salah dengan didikannya selama ini?

"DIKIIIIT LAGIIII!"

Okay, Eren sedang memainkan sebuah game berjudul Attack on Titan. Karakter yang ia mainkan sekarang nyawanya ada diujung tanduk, salah pencet tombol, karakternya bisa-bisa dimakan titan kolosal—raksasa antagonis yang ingin sekali dikalahkan oleh Eren.

Ingin sekali dikalahkan oleh Eren..

"EREEEEEEEENNNN!"

Ah, Mamanya selalu datang disaat momen paling krusial dalam hidupnya. Titan kolosal berhasil menabrak dinding Maria dan memakan karakter yang ia mainkan. Mamanya berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya pula.

_TAP._

Eren melongo. Kaki Mamanya yang tersayang menginjak kabel, entah kenapa membuat tombol stop tertekan. Carla yang menyadari hal itu menekan tombol play, dengan maksud supaya si anak tidak syok lagi.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat.

Mulut Eren menganga lagi, cukup untuk dimasuki galon air ukuran satu liter, karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri...yeah... karakter yang ia mainkan... yeah... dengan gerakan lambat... mulut titan kolosal itu terbuka lebar...

_CRASSSSSSSSHHHH!_—layar menampilkan adegan paling berbahaya untuk ditonton anak dibawah umur.

Oh tidak. Armin dan Marco menatap horror si layar yang berwarna merah. Jean sudah memalingkan muka duluan. Gamenya ini memang sedikit menantang hanya saja ya seperti tadi... Jean masih ngeri kalau melihat adegan saat-saat terakhir karakter yang berakhir di perut titan.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK SIALAAAAAAAANNNNN—HAHAHA JADI AJA 'KAN DIMAKAN TITAN MANA SUSAH PULA AHHH NGALAHIN SI KOLOSAL—_

Apa lagi yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini semua bagi Eren Yeager. Hatinya terluka, ingin marah tapi pada siapa. Mamanya selalu punya senjata ampuh; berani melawan, nasibmu akan sama seperti malin kundang. Kutukan orangtua itu pernah terbukti oleh mata Eren sendiri, tetangga sebelah, Annie, pernah dikutuk oleh Papa Bertholdt, dan jadilah ia, siang manusia malam jadi monster mengerikan. Kini mereka pindah ke luar negeri untuk menyembuhkan Annie agar kembali seperti semula.

Eren menjerit dalam hati, gegulingan di karpet melampiaskan sakit hati.

"Bersihkan kamarmu sekarang!" Mama Carla menarik Eren yang masih dibalut oleh selimut tebal dan mencopot kabel PS dari stop kontak, sebelum Eren menyimpan bagian mana yang ia selesaikan semalaman bersama teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Mama dan Papa bisa pergi ke misi kemanusiaan kalau kau seperti ini terus!" kata Carla lagi. Anaknya benar-benar keras kepala sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Padahal, dia dan Grisha akan pergi ke Shiganshina untuk mengatasi wabah penyakit disana. Sedangkan anaknya sendiri masih kesusahan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Carla jadi uring-uringan.

"Mama kenapa sih selalu saja marah-marah," Eren menahan amarahnya, "Bersihkan ini, bersihkan itu kenapa sih?!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Eren!"

"Tapi 'kan lihat dulu aku sedang apa, jangan main cabut kabel seperti itu!"

"Tidak selamanya kau bisa mengandalkan orang lain," Carla melanjutkan nasihatnya lagi.

"Dan seminggu ini PS-mu Mama sita," Carla menajamkan tatapannya, "Dan dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet sekarang juga,"

Ketiga sahabat itu hanya bisa menatap Eren dengan miris.

* * *

Besoknya, Armin heran dengan Eren yang terus-terusan diam di bangkunya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Biasanya, Eren semangat sekali menuruni tangga untuk ke kantin sekolah dan makan disana bersama teman-teman sekelas.

"Oi, Eren," Armin menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Ada apa?"

"Nggak, cuman masih kesal saja," Eren cemberut, "Please, aku nggak mau diganggu lagi cuman gegara kamarku yang acak-acakan,"

"Oh yang kemarin ya?" tebak Armin.

"Uh-hm,"

"Udahlah, minggu depan masih bisa main 'kan di rumahku?" letak bangku yang ada di belakang Eren, membuat Marco bisa mendengar keluh kesah Eren.

"Benarkah?" Eren berbalik dan menatap Marco antusias.

"Nanti minggu depannya lagi, di rumahku," Armin juga menawarkan rumahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, letak rumah Eren yang paling strategis. Armin buru-buru mengipasi kepala Eren yang mendadak mengepulkan asap.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Armin jadi khawatir sendiri, entah kenapa, "Sampai berasap seperti ini?"

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membereskan kamarku, mencuci bajuku, bersih-bersih rumah, Armin," Eren menatap buku catatannya, "Sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh Ibuku, namun kerjanya cepat, bisa memenuhi apa yang aku mau dan bayarannya murah,"

Armin saja tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Pelihara jin saja," Mikasa sudah tak berpikir lagi dengan tanggapan yang ia lontarkan.

Eren terlonjak dari bangkunya.

Bagi Eren, itu adalah ide yang brilian. Memelihara jin, setan atau sejenisnya tak perlu banyak tenaga. Tak perlu diberi makan seperti binatang, tidak banyak menghabiskan tempat dan yang terpenting orangtuanya tidak akan tahu.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Eren berpikir keras sampai kepalanya mengepulkan asap (lagi). Armin sampai perlu mengipasi kepala Eren yang mau meledak (lagi). Dan Mikasa mendadak merasa lelah dengan kelakuan Eren (lagi).

Mikasa membeli tiga es buah yang masih mengepul uap beku diantara suhu udara yang panas. Armin lebih khawatir dengan Eren yang terlihat pias sekali.

Di sisi kiri mereka ada sebuah kuil besar yang bagus namun jarang sekali ada orang yang berdo'a disana. Ada beratus-ratus anak tangga untuk mencapainya. Hanya beberapa miko dan pendeta yang mau bersusah payah membersihkannya. Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitar, kuil itu ada penunggunya. Kuil itu semakin tidak terawat.

Dan Eren berhenti dan menatap serius gerbang yang dipasangi jalinan kertas putih itu. _Ada penunggunya kan?_

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren," kata Mikasa dengan nada datar.

"Baguslah, Mikasa," Eren mengerutkan dahinya, "Jangan mencegahku oke,"

"Tunggu—"

"OYYYY! MAU JIN MAU SETAN ATAU SEJENISNYA APAPUN ITU SEKARANG AKU BUTUH YANG BISA BERSIH-BERSIH KAMARKU!" Eren mengumpulkan tenaga, lalu berteriak kembali, "KALAU ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU, AKU INGIN YANG SERBA BISA, CEPAT KERJANYA DAN TIDAK BANYAK BICARA!"

Eren serasa kehabisan napas.

Lonceng kuil yang sudah lama tak berdentang untuk waktu yang lama, kini terdengar sekali bagaimana nyaring suaranya hingga trio makhluk merasakan dengung yang sangat panjang di telinganya.

Sejenak, hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Eren, hentikan!" Armin mengingatkan sahabatnya yang kadang kalau bertindak sebelum berpikir itu, "Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk mendatangimu?"

Mikasa menabok punggung Eren kesal. Masalahnya, mereka baru saja melewati kuil keramat yang disegani oleh masyarakat. Dan saudara tirinya itu malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

Bagaimana kalau ada tuyul yang nempel di kepala Eren? Atau ada perempuan yang tak menyisir rambut selama hidupnya mengikuti Eren?

Mikasa menabok pantat Eren. Dalam hatinya, Mikasa berpikir pantat saudaranya terlalu empuk untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Atau tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi sekeras besi?

"Minta maaf sama kuilnya, gih daripada kamu ketiban sial," kata Mikasa kalem.

"Nggak! Pokoknya keinginanku harus jadi kenyataan!"

* * *

Dan kesialan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah Eren berteriak seperti itu, ada saja hal dafuq yang terjadi. Sederhana, tapi mengesalkan. Pagi hari, Eren menemukan seragamnya dipipisi oleh kecoa. Kuning-kuning gimana gitu.

Lalu, Eren mandi dan mendengar suara aneh di dalam kamar mandi.

"Eren, apa-apaan ini?" Carla memperlihatkan keranjang penuh cucian kotor, "Kenapa kau senang sekali menyimpan pakaian kotor menumpuk di kamarmu?"

Eren tidak bisa menjawab dan dihadihi jeweran di kupingnya. Panasnya terasa sampai ke hati. Masalahnya, baru saja Eren mencuci baju-baju tersebut, kenapa sekarang kotor lagi? Grisha hanya melihat sekilas anaknya yang masih saja belum dewasa dalam cara berpikirnya, lalu melanjutkan fokusnya pada pekerjaan yang tidak selesai.

Mikasa selesai mencuci piring. Pasti Eren sedang dalam masa-masa sialnya gegara kemarin dia tidak mau meminta maaf pada si penunggu kuil.

* * *

Tidak tahu kenapa, malam ini Eren merasa sangat kedinginan. Sekali lirik, Eren bisa memastikan jendelanya tertutup rapat, tirai sudah tidak diikat. Eren menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Eren gegulingan ke kiri, gegulingan ke kanan. Rasanya tidak ada posisi yang nyaman. Ada saja yang membuatnya terasa pegal. Perutnya sudah kenyang, dia sudah ke kamar mandi, dan dia sudah membereskan buku pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya.

Tidak ada yang kurang, tapi Eren gelisah.

Malah badannya gemetaran. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Eren punya firasat tidak enak.

Dari belakang, Eren bisa mendengar bunyi orang yang sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Bukannya kamarnya terkunci? Siapa lagi yang ada di kamar selain dirinya sendiri?

Eren tidak berani melihat untuk memastikan bunyi apa itu. Eren semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

Eren segera menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan semuanya terlihat samar-samar di matanya yang besar. Remaja berambut cokelat tua itu tercekat. Dia tidak salah lihat 'kan...?

Eren bisa melihat sesosok makhluk yang belum teridentifikasi jenisnya sedang mengambil baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Kakinya, kakinya tidak menapak, mengambang di udara.

"Cih..." Eren bisa mendengar makhluk itu berkata, "Manusia macam apa ini? ...sampah menjijikan ini harus dibersihkan," katanya pada kaus kaki Eren yang terletak dimana-mana.

Wajahnya tertutupi oleh anak rambutnya yang panjang. Dia mengenakan yukata longgar berwarna hitam. Eren ingin menjerit, namun tenggorokannya seperti tertahan sesuatu. Eren ingin menangis, tapi rasanya, makhluk itu punya sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekik dan mati rasa.

Eren ingin menjerit... geli karena si makhluk itu mau membereskan kolor yang tak dicuci selama beberapa hari... menjerit ketakutan karena pastinya yang mau melakukan hal itu bukanlah makhluk sembarangan.

"K-kamu... apa?"

Makhluk itu menyimpan baju Eren yang sudah terlipat rapi keatas meja.

Semuanya terlihat lebih jelas.

Dia mendekat, melayang, Eren bisa melihat sepanjang lengannya dipenuhi oleh tato bergambar sayap. Eren kira, makhluk itu tinggi dan besar. Ternyata, dia perlu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat dengan jelas makhluk yang menyebar aura menakutkan itu.

Eren tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ada setan, datang ke kamarnya, bersih-bersih, pendek pula. Eren pikir, makhluk gaib kebanyakan berwujud besar. Tapi yang satu ini... hahaha. Eren cengengesan tanpa alasan. Dunia ini memang aneh. Eren tidak perlu takut. Tinggal melempar tasbih yang ada di kamarnya, sepertinya makhluk ambigu ini akan pergi.

Tapi... tangan pucat itu keburu mengeluarkan api berwarna biru dari telapak tangannya, membuat Eren menggigil ketakutan. Api biru itu nyaris membakar celana Eren... laki-laki itu berteriak memohon ampun.

Kemana keluarganya? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa mendengar Eren disini berteriak-teriak?

"Aku Levi," woohoo, wajahnya benar-benar miskin ekspresi, "Aku mendengar teriakanmu," suaranya mengerikan, dalam sekali, jika dibandingkan dengan suara guru matematikanya, "Dan aku menyanggupinya,"

Eren diam sebentar dan menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Teriakan yang dicari jin atau setan yang cinta kebersihan, tidak banyak bicara, serba bisa...?"

Levi mengangguk santai.

"Aku baru tahu ada makhluk gaib cinta kebersihan," Eren geli sendiri memangnya hantu perlu ya bersih-bersih, "Pffffft—"

Bola mata gelap itu berganti menjadi merah menyala—seakan-akan ada laser yang keluar dari sana dan sanggup menusuk pantat Eren sampai berlubang, ditambah lagi tanduk tajam mencuat dari kepalanya.

Tawa dari mulut Eren segera terhenti. Makhluk ini... mengerikan. Meskipun tingginya yang dibawah kriteria minimum, Eren tahu, bahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluk ini diatas kriteria maksimal.

"Mau kubunuh...?" katanya lagi, Eren tahu benar keseriusan makhluk yang satu ini. "Kamu yang menginginkanku, bukan?"

Eren berpose seperti anak anjing yang menurut pada majikannya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk antusias. Levi ingin sekali menendang kepala Eren saat ini sampai putus.

"Tapi ada yang harus kau bayar," kata Levi dengan suaranya yang tak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang mungil-mungil morinaga _child kids_.

"Apa bayarannya?"

_YA TUHAN SEMOGA SAJA BUKAN UANG JAJAN ATAU SESUATU YANG AKU TAK MAMPU UNTUK MEMBAYARNYA—_

"Setiap minggu," jari-jari Levi yang lebih pucat dari cat tembok itu mengarah pada bola mata Eren yang kehijauan, "Aku akan menghisap jiwamu," katanya seolah-olah saat ini adalah bagian yang paling ditunggu olehnya.

"Oke gak masalah," balas Eren ringan. Eren kira dia harus membayar dengan uang. Ternyata hanya dihisap jiwanya. Untung saja, uang jajannya tak perlu berkurang.

Waktu itu, Eren tidak berpikir apa akibat ucapannya. Yang Eren tahu saat itu, Levi menjilat bibirnya seperti melihat mangsa buruannya siap untuk disantap dengan lahap.

—Levi tahu meskipun Eren bodohnya keterlaluan, anak ini punya jiwa yang sangat lezat untuk dihisap. Apalagi matanya yang besar dan berwarna hijau itu...

Levi harus menahan dirinya sebentar lagi...

* * *

Eren punya pertanyaan untuk Levi. _Satu_, Levi itu makhluk apa. _Dua_, bagaimana cara dia menghisap jiwanya. _Tiga_, efek samping dari itu semua. Tapi sayangnya, Eren lupa mau bertanya karena sudah keburu bahagia ada makhluk yang cinta kebersihan dan dia tak perlu khawatir lagi bermain game semalaman di kamarnya. Mamanya tak perlu merusak momen bahagianya, lagi.

* * *

**A/N: **yah... semoga prolognya nggak jelek-jelek amat hehehe. Amin. *nyengir titan cantik*

Schatz; dari bahasa Jerman artinya treasure, sweetheart, dibacanya syat :3 [Google Translate] saya... nggak tau lagi mau ngasih judul apa XD

**Thanks for reading~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Schatz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Cerita ini punya saya**

**Chappy ini ****rate T+.**** Kalau menurut saya..**

* * *

Semua cara yang ditawarkan Levi secara sepihak dianggap disetujui oleh Eren.

1#. Pilih yang mana yang kau mau.

* * *

"ERE—" Carla cengok, matanya belo, "...nn..." sekarang Carla membuka pintu kamar Eren pelan-pelan. Tanpa berteriak, tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Yang ada, Carla sekarang menahan napas melihat keadaan kamar anaknya yang termasuk kategori menakjubkan.

"Apa ada masalah, Ma?" Eren menanggapi Mamanya sambil memakai seragam sekolah. Rambutnya belum tersisir rapi sambil meringis memegangi perut dan pinggangnya yang terasa perih. Eren melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari baju. Eren memperbaiki kerahnya untuk menutupi bekas gigitan Levi semalam.

"Kenapa? Kamu mens?" Carla baru pertama kali melihat Eren meringis kesakitan seperti itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mikasa punya jamu anti sakitnya." Carla menatap anaknya khawatir. "Makanya Mikasa selalu tampil prima walaupun lagi mens,"

"Mah, please." Eren lemes. Mamanya ini tidak punya selera humor yang bagus disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Coba lihat kamarku deh, Ma," Eren balik ke topik semula.

Carla menggeleng antara takjub dan tidak percaya. Diingat-ingat, Eren takkan bisa melakukan ini semua. Bagaimana bisa, lantai kamar anaknya yang biasanya lengket, sampai beralih fungsi menjadi perangkap lem tikus, kini mengkilap sampai bisa dipakai untuk melihat pantulan wajah diri sendiri.

Carla bisa melihat wajahnya sudah mengalami tujuh tanda penuaan.

Bahkan sampai kolong kasur yang debunya setebal kitab aljabar hilang secara ajaib. Jendela kamar terbuka lebar. Carla merasa hidup kembali ketika masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya yang dulu sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat pembuangan sampah akhir.

Carla buru-buru memeriksa isi lemari Eren. Takutnya, Eren membuang semua sampah di kamarnya ke dalam lemari. Tapi yang ada, susunan baju yang dilipat rapi, bahkan ada sekat, yang memisahkan mana pakaian dalam, mana celana main, mana seragam sekolah. Carla jadi terharu.

Kabel-kabel komputer, semuanya tergulung dan tersimpan di tempatnya. Di atas meja belajar tidak ada tumpukan kertas fotokopian. Kertas-kertas disimpan di dalam box khusus. Buku pelajaran ditaruh di rak atas. Dan komik di rak bawah.

"Eren," panggil Carla dengan terisak. Ternyata nasihatnya kemarin berefek bagus untuk Eren. Ternyata Eren mau berubah. Ternyata...

Padahal ada Levi lagi tiduran di atas ranjang, memperhatikan ibu dan anak tersebut. Hasil kerjanya memang patut diacungi sepuluh jempol. Dia memang hantu paling cinta kebersihan. Eren jadi naksir, nih.

"Apa lagi Ma..."

"Ini beneran kamu yang bersihin?" Habisnya aneh sekali dalam semalam Eren bisa melakukan ini semua.

"Terus siapa lagi dong?"

"Jin kali?"

"BUKAN KOK!" Eren melirik Levi yang kini sedang duduk santai diatas lemari, melipat dadanya, tatapan angkuh yang dialamatkan pada Eren, berhasil membuat Eren ketakutan sendiri. "Ngg—ya gitu deh,"

"Hmm?" Carla berkacak pinggang, "Habisnya kalau dilihat-lihat, rasanya ini tidak mungkin kamu yang mengerjakan ini semua sendirian," Carla masih tidak habis pikir.

"Mikasa, Sayaaaang~"Carla memanggil seisi penduduk rumah, "Lihat kesini deh,"

Mikasa langsung ada di belakang Carla. Grisha juga datang. Semuanya takjub melihat kamar Eren yang bersih sekali. Bersih banget, pokoknya! Levi memang makhluk yang paling direkomendasikan untuk membersihkan rumah dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Loh, tapi kenapa mukamu memar begini?" tanya Grisha melihat ada warna ungu di wajah Eren. Anak itu hanya mengeluh lalu membuang muka.

"Ma, kembalikan PSku ya?"

"Oke, kau sekolah dulu," Carla memeluk Eren bahagia, "Nanti Mama simpan diatas meja," Eren berbinar.

Mikasa masuk ke dalam kamar Eren. Bahkan sampai jam dinding, yang harusnya berdebu karena terpasang di dinding yang tidak terjangkau, kelihatan mengkilap.

Rak, oke. Meja belajar oke. Lemari... oke. Mikasa pergi...

Tapi Mikasa balik lagi, memastikan matanya tidak salah lihat. Tadi... ada sesuatu yang sedang duduk santai diatas lemari Eren? ...Sekarang diatas lemari Eren hanya ada kotak kardus bekas komputer.

"Eren, cepat!" ah, Mikasa mungkin berhalusinasi.

"Iya!"

Levi menatap kepergian Eren dan Mikasa. Gadis itu ternyata bisa melihatnya walaupun samar-samar. Sayang sekali, jiwa Eren jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih lezat ketimbang yang Mikasa. Levi bisa menilai tingkat kelezatan suatu jiwa manusia hanya dengan sekali lihat.

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi hari di sekolah adalah waktu-waktu yang berharga untuk menyalin PR. Apalagi kalau PRnya seputar hitungan, pasti di kelas ramai. Terbagi menjadi dua kubu; untuk perempuan mereka meminta jawaban pada Mikasa, untuk laki-laki, Armin menjadi gudang jawaban yang paling dipercaya.

Hari ini, entah kenapa, Mikasa tidak pedit memberikan contekan. Biasanya Mikasa akan menebar tatapan membunuh bagi siapapun yang berani menyentuh buku catatannya. Christa yang menjadi harapan kedua setelah Mikasa, bangkunya tidak seramai kemarin.

Pastinya, si tokoh utama sudah keburu berasap saat melihat huruf x, huruf y dengan sedikit garis dan kombinasi angka-angka di buku latihan soal. Eren baru mengerjakan tiga soal dari dua puluh lima soal. Cemas sekali dia, bayangan dijemur di lapang upacara sudah menari-nari di benaknya yang pas-pasan. Apalagi kalau Mister Pixis yang menghukumnya, Eren semakin pasrah.

Kombinasi sinar matahari yang terik, kulit kepala yang kinclong dan hobi Pixis yang membalur kepalanya dengan minyak rambut yang baunya tak ada yang mengalahkan cukup membakar semangat Eren untuk menyelesaikan PRnya. Daripada matanya buta karena terlalu silau oleh kepala Mister Pixis yang bersinar lebih terang dari matahari.

Armin menjadi harapan terakhir bagi Eren.

"Loh, Eren," Armin menyadari bilur-bilur di wajah Eren, "Kenapa mukamu bonyok sih?"

Eren malu tapi berusaha menutupinya. Tangannya terus bergerak menyalin jawaban dari buku Armin. Semuanya gara-gara Levi tadi malam marah besar. Menggunakan kakinya yang kurus, Eren tidak menyangka tenaga Levi luar biasa kuatnya. Wajahnya menjadi korban, dan dia terlempar sampai ke ranjang.

Untung ke ranjang. Kalau tidak, sekarang dia sudah masuk ke rumah sakit dan Ayahnya akan membaca berita bertajuk 'Anak yang bonyok secara misterius!'

* * *

Kemarin malam, Eren dihajar habis-habisan oleh Levi. Makhluk yang dikira unyu-unyu bin penurut ternyata kasar, sadis dan mengerikan. Levi melihat ada kolor Eren yang terletak sembarangan. Saking kesalnya, Levi memasangkan benda itu ke kepala pemiliknya.

"Kau memang perlu didisiplinkan lebih ya?"

Eren nangis. Tapi Eren juga tidak mau kalah dengan makhluk begituan. Eren harus bisa mengalahkan Levi!

Dia mengejar Levi. Sayangnya, itu makhluk liciknya nggak ketulungan. Tangan Eren bisa menembus Levi. Eren berhasil mengejar Levi, tahu-tahu makhluk itu ada di atas lemari. Eren berhasil meraih atas lemari, tahu-tahu Levi ada di kolong kasur. Berhubung kolong kasurnya bersih, jadi Levi mau masuk ke sana. Sudi, kalau kolong kasurnya kotor. Yang ada Levi malah akan menendang kasurnya sampai rusak.

Sekarang, Levi berdiri secara terbalik di langit-langit kamar. Eren sudah terkapar di lantai dengan terlentang. Yang satunya capek, yang satunya bahkan hanya merasa seperti baru bangun tidur.

Eren menatap Levi.

_Levi itu 'kan gaib..biasanya yang gaib-gaib mukanya mirip binatang, kok dia nggak? Ya... lumayan lah untuk ukuran makhluk sejenisnya..._

Levi menatap Eren.

"Cih," Levi mendengus, tidak bermaksud narsis, "Aku memang tampan,"

Eren menatap Levi dengan mata melotot.

_Kenapa dia bisa baca pikiranku? Kalau bisa baca pikiranku... kau itu jin apa setan?_

Levi menatap Eren dengan mata melotot, juga.

"Sialan kau, aku tidak termasuk keduanya,"

Mereka saling bertatapan persis di film-film india. Apalagi saling bertelepati di satu pihak. Eren berpikir, dan Levi menjawab. Ya ampun, so sweet pokoknya.

Eren melihat tasbih yang tergantung di gagang lemari.

_TING_. Kepala Eren berbunyi secara ajaibnya.

Iseng-iseng berhadiah, sambil merapal do'a, berharap Levi terbakar atau pergi, atau apapun, Eren melempar tasbih tersebut sekuat tenaga, Levi pikir dia tak perlu kabur, itu hanya tasbih biasa 'kan...

_PLUK_. Tasbihnya mengenai kepala Levi saudara-saudara.

Levi jatuh, ajaib sekali pemirsa. Tubuhnya yang sebelas-dua belas dengan udara kini memadat dan terasa nyata. Eren cengok untuk beberapa detik dan tanpa buang-buang waktu, Eren menyerang dengan pose seperti harimau akan menerkam,

Kolor Eren terpasang sempurna di wajah Levi.

"YEAAAAHH!" _weee aaaareee the champioooon_—Eren bahagia. Ini lebih membahagiakan ketimbang mengalahkan si titan kolosal. Eren tertawa nista tepat di hadapan si makhluk yang wajahnya masih terbungkus benda berbentuk segitiga itu.

"HUAHAHAHAHUHUAHA!" kepuasan Eren tertawa berbanding lurus dengan kemarahan Levi.

"Sialan kau, bocah." Levi menggeram, "Ini bau sekali kau tahu?"

"Tau banget,"

Makhluk itu melempar tasbih yang mengenainya, merobek kolor Eren tanpa ampun dan berbalik menyerang Eren.

Sekarang, posisi Levi ada diatas tubuh Eren. "Minta digigit ya?"

"Nggak takut! Coba saja gigit aku," gertak sambal Eren makin menjadi, "GIGIT SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI!"

Digigit beneran. Levi menggigit kepala Eren dengan semangat.

"WADAUUUUWWWW!" Eren menarik tangan Levi supaya si makhluk yang ternyata gigitannya nyata itu jauh dari kepalanya, "SAKIT SUMPAH!"

Sekarang Levi menggigit leher Eren. Giginya yang memang gigi taring semua, menancap di kulit Eren.

"Katanya tadi minta digigit?" Levi berbisik, dan memperdalam gigitannya pada leher Eren.

Eren menjerit kencang. Sampai tenggorokannya sakit. "AMPUUUUNNNN!"

Levi belum puas.

Kaki Levi melayang. "O—OUCH!" pinggang, wajah, perut Eren menjadi korbannya. Tapi anehnya, setelah menendang Eren tanpa peri kemanusiaan, Levi segera menarik Eren untuk bangkit dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya.

Levi lebih tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan kamar Eren yang benar-benar menjijikkan. Sisi penggila kebersihannya terbakar dan takkan bisa padam sebelum semuanya bersih.

Sebelum semua kotoran hilang dari kamar Eren saat ini juga.

* * *

"OI EREN!" Jean mengagetkan Eren, "MALAH NGELAMUN!"

"Ha?"

Jean yang sudah kebal terhadap kebolotan Eren yang suka kambuh tiba-tiba langsung berbicara pada intinya saja,

"Eh aku punya game itu loh," kata Jean menyenggol bahu Eren.

"Porno?" Eren menanggapi Jean malas. Tangannya sudah berasap menyalin jawaban dari Armin. Padahal di rumah, ada Mikasa yang selalu mengerjakan PR. Tapi, Eren takut sama Mikasa...

"Nggak perlu frontal gitu juga, kali!"

"Enggak ah, aku nggak tertarik, makasih," jawab Eren. Jean mengernyitkan dahinya,

Si Eren... nggak tertarik sama cewek?

"Mikasa, apa kau yang menabok Eren sampai seperti ini?" tanya Jean penasaran. Biasanya Mikasa sering menaboki Eren kalau saudaranya itu melakukan hal-hal yang nekat.

"Tidak," Mikasa menatap Eren, "Aku menabok Eren pakai perasaan kok, jadi tidak sampai seperti itu,"

Tapi melihat Eren kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pinggang dan pantatnya, diam-diam Mikasa merasa bersalah. Apa efek samping tabokan kemarin terasanya baru sekarang? Mikasa memandangi tangannya dan mencoba memukul penggaris besi miliknya. Sekeras apakah tabokannya...

Jean mundur seribu langkah begitu melihat penggaris besi dipatahkan Mikasa dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Marco buru-buru kembali membaca buku pelajarannya. Connie menarik lengan Armin dan keluar dari ruangan. Tinggal tiga soal lagi yang harus Eren salin. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Apa Mamanya yang menabok si Eren?" hanya Thomas yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak takut pada Mikasa.

Mikasa menggeleng kalem. Pantas saja Eren kesakitan... penggaris besi yang dibelinya di toko bangunan saja sampai terbelah dua.

Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren pelan, pelan banget,

"Maaf ya," Mikasa jadi ingin nangis, "Kemarin aku menabok pantat dan punggungmu keras sekali ya?

Satu kelas sudah tahu mengapa Eren bisa bonyok seperti itu; Mikasa adalah penyebabnya. Thomas berbalik, dan semuanya pura-pura sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Mikasa jadi tambah sedih begitu melihat reaksi Eren yang diam saja.

_Sumpah... tendangan Levi lebih parah dari super saiyan mana pun._

Padahal... pelaku sebenarnya bukan manusia.

"Eren, besok 'kan masuk sekolah jam dua belas," kata Connie memecahkan aura suasana yang suram, "Irvin-sensei sedang keluar, jadi pelajaran teknologi ditiadakan khusus besok,"

"Mau main di rumahku?"

"Di rumahku juga bisa kok," jawab Eren.

"Kamarku sudah rapi dan PSku sudah dikembalikan,"

Marco, Connie, Armin dan Jean tersenyum bahagia. Rumah Eren itu _basecamp_ paling sempurna; lokasinya strategis, kalau mau nyampah bebas, dan... koleksi game Eren itu lengkap!

* * *

"Eren," Carla menepuk ubun-ubu anaknya,"Cuci piring dulu, giliranmu hari ini,"

"Oke, tapi nanti!"

"Janji?"

"Iya!"

Hari ini Mikasa langsung masuk ke kamar. Carla dan Grisha juga. Eren memastikan ketiganya benar-benar tidak keluar, barulah dia bisa tenang.

Insting pembokat Levi jalan dengan baik. Salah. Instingnya sebagai pecinta kebersihan sejati membersihkan tumpukan piring-piring kotor dalam waktu yang sebentar.

Eren yang duduk di kursi meja makan sampai senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia memperhatikan Levi yang sedang cuci piring. Persis seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.

Betapa bahagianya dia punya peliharaan seperti Levi... tidak banyak bicara, kerjanya cepat, hasilnya sempurna, bisa segalanya, yah walaupun kasar, Eren merasa jadi remaja paling bahagia di dunia.

"Aku bukan peliharaanmu, Eren,"

Ah, iya si Levi 'kan bisa tahu isi pikiran Eren.

"Iya, maaf deh," Eren tersenyum lagi, "Levi memang paling top deh,"

Lalu Eren beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamar. Levi melihat ada remah-remah makanan yang berceceran di bawah meja makan. Dia harus membersihkan ini dulu baru kembali ke kamar Eren.

Ini mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lewat. Setiap hari, bagi Eren terasa menyenangkan.

Eren berbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran single. Mama, Papa tak marah-marah, apalagi yang kurang? Bisa main PS terus... Levi datang hanya saat keadaan rumah benar-benar berantakan, setelah bersih menghilang begitu saja. Ketika Eren berguling ke samping, dia mendapati wajah Levi tepat berada di depan matanya.

"HUWAAAAA!" Eren refleks melempar Levi dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya, sayang sekali, bantal itu menembus Levi yang jelas-jelas makhluk abnormal... salah. Makhluk gaib yang unyu-unyu.

"Mau lari kemana?" nada Levi terdengar sarkastis, "Sesuai perjanjian, tepat seminggu, Eren,"

"I-iya!" Eren tidak bisa melarikan diri... "Tapi kamu bisa kan pelan-pelan?"

Kosakata yang dipilih Eren sungguh membuat Levi memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam. Dikiranya dia mau melakukan 'anu' pada Eren, apa. Eren ini... tubuhnya laki tapi sisi hatinya... astaga, Levi masih tidak bisa mengerti manusia yang satu ini.

Eren ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Levi menarik lengan bajunya, dan si pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku memberimu pilihan, Eren," Levi mengunci semua pergerakan manusia yang ada di bawahnya, tidak peduli bahwa ukurannya jauh lebih unyu, "Katakan, Eren,"

"Apa pilihanmu..." Levi menyeringai, "Hmm?"

Eren gemetaran sendiri. Tenaganya seolah lenyap begitu jari Levi bergerak turun, dari pipi kirinya dan berhenti di perpotongan leher lalu Levi mencium bagian itu. Mau berontak bagaimana, rasa takut membuatnya Eren menjerit layaknya titan armor. Tak tahukah bahwa Levi memasang tabir pelindung di kamar Eren, sehingga sekecil apapun pergerakan di kamar, tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

Jadi, sekeras apapun Eren berteriak, Carla, Grisha dan Mikasa tidak akan bisa mendengar.

"Pilihannya juga tidak dikasih... " jawab Eren terbata-bata, "Bagaimana aku bisa milih?"

Iya, bener. Pilihannya aja belum dikasih udah ditanya-tanya duluan.

"Kau ingin aku jilat, gigit..." Eren merinding mendengar pilihan yang disebutkan, "Atau langsung dihisap?"

Tidak ada pilihan yang menyenangkan bagi Eren. Semuanya, semuanya terdengar lebih mengerikan ketimbang remedial bersama guru paling amoeba sedunia, mistress Hanji. Miss, mister dan stress digabung; jadi misstress.

Levi berencana menggoda Eren sampai makhluk polos ini mampus. Sampai Eren mohon-mohon minta ampun. Sampai Eren benar-benar seperti kecoa yang sudah disemprot baygon. Sampai Eren...

"Atau semuanya?" Levi jadi semain tidak sabar, "Cepat katakan, Eren,"

"Semuanya," Eren keceplosan. Tapi dia pingin tahu rasanya di begitu-di beginikan oleh makhluk tak nyata. Nanti dia akan berbagi pengalaman dengan teman-temannya.

"Cuci tanganmu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tadinya aku mau menggigit lehermu," kejujuran Levi membuat Eren bergidik, "Tapi kamu belum mandi," kata Levi dengan nada datar, "Aku tidak mau,"

ANJIR. Eren marah sendiri. Rasanya harga dirinya terlukai. Bisa-bisanya makhluk macam Levi pakai acara pilih-pilih.

Meskipun kesalnya minta ampun, Eren menurut. Dia keluar dari kamar. Eren mencuci tangannya dengan sabun yang kalau sudah warnanya berubah, berarti bakterinya sudah mati. Lalu kembali ke kamar, dan Levi sudah menunggunya diatas kasur.

"Ayo kemari, Eren,"

Sayangnya Eren itu pikirannya masih suci meskipun sudah diinfeksi oleh Jean berkali-kali. Kalau misalkan teman-teman perempuan di sekolahnya melihat pose Levi sekarang bagaimana, mereka pasti sudah mati dengan bahagia.

Levi duduk di tepi ranjang, Eren duduk di lantai. Kebalik 'kan? Harga diri Levi tidak ada yang mengalahkan. Jadi, Eren harus terulur, Eren harus mendongakkan kepala melihat Levi yang memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama. Intinya, Levi tidak mau terlihat pendek di mata Eren.

_Satu_, jilat. Pergelangan tangan Eren dipegang dengan santai oleh Levi. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan lidahnya yang dipasangi tindik, dan Eren merasakan geli yang luar biasa.

"Udahan dong jilatnya," Eren memandang Levi, "Jijik tau!"

Levi menyeringai.

_Dua,_ gigit.

"WADAAAAAOOOOWWWW!"

Levi menancapkan taringnya di telapak tangan Eren. Manusia keras kepala itu menggelinjang di lantai dengan tangan yang masih dicengkeram erat oleh si makhluk gaib. Sialan, rasanya lebih perih daripada di gigit anjing.

"Ce-cepat.." Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan napas tersengal dan wajah memerah, Eren menahan perih di tangannya. "Lepass..."

_Tiga,_ hisap. Eren bisa melihat ada sesuatu seperti udara berwarna biru kehitaman keluar dari titik gigitan Levi, ditarik pelan-pelan dari tubuhnya. Ibaratnya ada sesuatu yang dari dalam tubuh dan membuat Eren lemas seketika. Perihnya menghilang, yang ada rasa geli yang tak tertahankan.

Levi menghisap jiwa Eren dengan cepat. Eren saja sampai bengong sebentar melihat wajah Levi yang mendadak ada perubahan; alisnya berkerut sedikit.

"Oi.. Levi?"

Levi masih asyik sendiri. Eren jadi lemas.

"Levi..." Eren makin lemas. Gelinya susah dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"LEVI!"

Levi segera menjauhkan diri sebelum kelepasan diri. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya yang tak pernah meleset, jiwa Eren itu rasanya lezat sekali. Apalagi untuk makhluk kelaparan dan gentayangan seperti Levi, Eren adalah santapan terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

Eren tengkurap di lantai, lemas. "Si...sialan..."

Levi hanya menyeringai kejam di atas ranjang. Levi ingin tahu sampai mana Eren bertahan dengan semua ini. Lebih tepatnya sampai kapan.

* * *

Pertanyaan ke satu belum sepenuhnya terjawab. Kedua sudah terjawab. Yang ketiga belum terjawab. Eren punya pertanyaan lagi, apakah Levi hanya bisa dilihat olehnya? atau bisa dilihat oleh yang lain?

**tobecontinue**

* * *

**a/n:** seperti itulah pemirsa salah satu cara si Levi ngisep jiwa Eren. Asalnya mau buat yang lebih anu tapi gak jadi ah. Ini romens sama supranaturalnya belum kerasa ya? Idenya dari mama saya yang bilang mau melihara jin buat bebersih rumah. hehe^_^

[Titan mania, katak, akihiko. Fukuda. 71, black roses 00, Fujisaki Fuun, Arillia Ryodan, Nacchan Sakura, Ruru Ichi, Jeruk... makasih banyak loveyoumwahmwah :*]

**Review? ^_^ thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Schatz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Cerita ini punya saya.**

**Supernatural, typo, ooc, AU. **

* * *

Ternyata yang bisa melihat Levi bukan hanya Eren saja.

2#. Sekolahnya ini kenapa?

* * *

Kemarin malam, setelah insiden gigit-gigitan yang melelahkan (hanya satu pihak yang senang), Eren tengkurap tak berdaya di lantai. Dengan segala keangkuhan diri yang tinggi—andai saja tubuhnya yang tinggi—Levi menggusur Eren dan membantingnya ke atas kasur. Berhubung Eren tidak akan melakukan perlawanan (jelas saja, Eren sudah kehabisan tenaga), Levi bisa bertindak seenaknya terhadap manusia yang satu ini.

Demi apapun, asalnya Levi benar-benar akan bertindak sesuka hatinya—tapi tidak jadi melihat Eren yang seperti ini. Asalnya.

Levi melirik sinis Eren untuk memastikan bahwa remaja itu benar-benar tidak sadar. Mata Eren yang terpejam, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka; mengalirkan napas yang panas dan wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh keringat.

Menyedihkan; pikir Levi. Baru segitu saja sudah seperti ini... bagaimana nanti?

Barulah, Levi menunjukkan sisi lembut versi dirinya sendiri. Makhluk itu mengambil selimut yang masih terlipat dan membentangkannya untuk melindungi Eren dari suhu dingin di malam hari.

Dua titik di tangan Eren terlihat membiru itu adalah bekas gigitannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Levi menjilat kembali tangan Eren (tentu saja Eren tertidur) sampai bekas gigitan dan titik biru yang cukup besar itu menghilang. Eren mengigau sebentar.

Setelahnya, Levi menjentik dahi Eren dan menghilang entah kemana.

Seumur hidup mungkin Eren tidak akan tahu betapa Levi sangat peduli padanya.

* * *

Dan pagi hari, Levi kembali lagi ke kamar Eren—bersantai di lantai beralas karpet tebal yang sekarang bebas dari debu dan kutu. Karena sudah jam enam kurang lima belas, Levi berinisiatif membangunkan Eren dengan cara normal: menggebuk Eren menggunakan guling. Dan berhasil. Eren terbangun, syok melihat alarm dan berteriak sambil lari-lari menuju kamar mandi.

Berselang lima belas menit kemudian, Levi mendengus. Kapan anak itu berpikir secara dewasa? Levi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak perlu. Biarlah Eren tumbuh seperti itu. Levi mulai bersih-bersih kamar Eren; merapikan kasur, melipat baju, membuka jendela dan hal-hal yang Eren malas sekali untuk melakukannya.

Kalau mudah dibodohi 'kan Levi sendiri yang untung.

Levi nyengir jahat.

* * *

"LEVI! Ja-jangan-jangan...!"

_Apa lagi?_

Eren baru balik dari kamar mandi, handuknya meresap setiap tetesan air dari rambutnya, berteriak tertahan sambil buru-buru mengunci kamar. Mukanya memerah, giginya bergemeletuk. Memikirkan kebenaran hipotesis dari suara aneh tempo hari ketika ia mandi—membuat Eren bergidik sendiri.

"Hm?" Levi yang sekarang tiduran di kasur Eren—menjawab dengan mata yang terpejam. _Bedcover_nya baru diganti dengan yang bersih, Levi jadi makin senang tidur-tiduran disini.

Eren menabok Levi pakai bantal karena kesal meskipun tahu itu sia-sia karena bantalnya sendiri menembus Levi—apakah dia harus mengalungi Levi dengan tasbih supaya makhluk itu memadat dan bisa ditabok oleh Eren sesuka hati?

"Kamu yang waktu itu bikin suara-suara aneh di kamar mandi?—" tanya Eren dengan suara tercekat.

Levi menggumam, menatap malas mata Eren, "Hanya ingin tahu kamu penakut apa tidak,"

Eren langsung jatuh terduduk, pias.

Jawaban Levi adalah jawaban ternajong yang pernah di dengar oleh Eren. Membuat suara aneh hanya untuk memastikan dia penakut apa tidak? Tapi bisa 'kan nggak maksa masuk ke dalam kalau tahu pasti ada Eren di dalam sedang mandi?

Eren tersadar sesuatu.

_ASSDFGHJKLMNBVCXZPOIUYTREWQ—D-DIA UDAH PERNAH LI-LIAT..?_

"Biasa aja kali," balas Levi sambil berguling membelakangi Eren yang merasa ternodai. Orang yang pertama kali melihatnya bukan manusia... tapi makhluk tak nyata. Rasanya gimana gitu. Merasa berbeda dengan manusia sewajarnya.

"BIASA GIMANA?" Eren meneriakkan isi pikirannya,"K-KAMU UDAH PERNAH LIHAT HARTA BERHARGAKU!"

"Terus?" reaksi Levi yang biasa-biasa saja membuat Eren semakin geram,

"Y-YA NGGAK BISA GITU DONG!" kata Eren lagi, mukul-mukul Levi pakai guling. Levi 'sih tidak merasakan apa-apa, tetap dalam posisinya, santai~

"Kenapa? Mau lihat punyaku juga?" tanya Levi tepat di hadapan wajah Eren dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, sampai Eren merasa tidak karuan,

_SIALAAAAAN KENAPA DIA NGOMONGNYA BISA SANTAI KAYAK GITU—DAN AKU D-DISINI... UKH GIMANA YAAAA—SUSAH JELASIIINN, UKH..._

"Ha?" Levi sekarang duduk bersila,"Gimana?"

_M—Masa i..iya aku jawab mau lihat juga? Tapi... seru juga kali kalau cerita-cerita sama Jean sama Connie..._

"Eren?" suara Ayahnya terdengar dari luar kamar, "Kenapa kau teriak-teriak sendiri?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Eren buru-buru sambil menatap Levi antara kesal dan malu. Eren mengambil gulingnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Cepat sarapan! Mikasa sudah berangkat duluan!" teriak Grisha dari luar kamar. Eren mengancingkan seragam tergesa-gesa dan membanting pintu kamar.

Kenapa hari ini Mikasa duluan berangkat? Biasanya seterlambat apapun Eren bangun tidur, Mikasa pasti menunggunya tanpa banyak protes. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

Carla hanya menghela napas melihat putra satu-satunya itu. Daripada marah-marah, Carla segera menyodorkan sandwich dan susu pada Eren.

Grisha mengintip kembali kamar Eren. Tadi dia melihat seseorang sedang tiduran di kamar anaknya? Lalu kamar Eren bersih sekali, Grisha melihat jam di tangannya dan menghela napas.

Ah, sepertinya memang benar.

* * *

"Babi," kata Levi begitu melihat ada pria berjas hitam lewat. Eren hanya mengernyitkan keningnya keheranan. Remaja itu terus berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Halte bus dan sekolahnya mempunyai jarak yang cukup membuat Eren berkeringat.

"Sayur," saat ada Ibu-ibu berbaju panjang naik sepeda. _Apaan sih?_ _Ada orang lewat tadi dikatai babi sekarang dikatai sayur._

Lalu Eren bisa mendengar tawa menyeramkan milik Levi.

"Manusia..."

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Eren tidak tahan lagi (iya; ada orang lewat disebut babi, disebut sayur dan terakhir sudah jelas-jelas 'kan yang lewat tadi manusia?) dan tetap berlari dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Padahal masih ada waktu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup dan sebelum Dott Pixis datang.

"Masalah?" enaknya jadi Levi itu, bisa kemana-mana dalam sekejap mata. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya walaupun dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Banget," kata Eren ngos-ngosan. Pemuda itu menyeka keringatnya, dan mulai memperlambat langkahnya begitu gerbang sekolah masih kelihatan terbuka lebar.

Eren ngiri berat sama Levi. Eren sebenarnya punya daftar hal aneh yang ingin ia kerjakan namun, tidak boleh ada orang yang melihatnya kecuali Misstress Hanji. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Mistress Hanji sama anehnya dengan apa yang akan Eren lakukan.

Makhluk itu terus mengikuti Eren, matanya terus-terusan bergerak melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Levi, gimana kalau kamu bisa diliat orang?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Ya biasa aja,"

"Levi... sekali aja dengarkan aku!"

Levi menunjuk telinganya. "Nih," dengan nada super datar, "Isi pikiranmu saja sudah bisa terbaca olehku,"

Eren mau membalas ucapan Levi, tapi...

"Eren? Ada apa? Kok kamu bicara sendiri?" tanya Marco yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Eren yang baru sadar dia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Heran sekali Marco, akhir-akhir ini Eren sering bermonolog ria.

"Plis, aku lelah." sahut Eren, Marco terdiam melihat Eren yang langsung ngacir ke dalam sekolah.

"Lelah... habis ngapain?" gumam Marco sendiri di depan gerbang.

Sumpah, Eren lelah dengan sifat Levi yang satu ini.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Jean selalu punya rasa khawatir yang berbeda tiap kali Hanji Zoe mengajar. Tidak hanya Jean, sih. Teman-teman yang lain kecuali Eren dan Ymir, semuanya punya suara detak jantung yang berbeda tiap kali manusia itu masuk ke kelas. Lebih keras, lebih cepat, sampai rasanya jantung tiap-tiap murid di kelas kalau ada Hanji tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Levi mengikuti Eren sampai ke kelas. Mentang-mentang keberadaannya seperti karbonmonoksida, tak dianggap, tak dibutuhkan dan tak kelihatan, Levi bisa duduk seenak pantatnya diatas meja Eren; dengan posisi yang tak menghalangi si Yeager untuk melihat papan tulis.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" kepala Hanji muncul dari balik pintu, "Pagi yang cerah ya!"

Hanji hari ini terlihat normal. Kacamata masih bertengger diatas hidungnya dan rambutnya sekarang diikat rapi. Oke, Connie menenangkan diri. Tidak ada yang aneh dan Hanji tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"I-iya... cerah ya..."

Anak-anak sekelas makin jantungan melihat Hanji yang seperti itu. Pasalnya, setiap kali Hanji terlihat bahagia pasti ada saja hal aneh yang dikerjakan olehnya. Tapi setiap hari, Hanji hanya punya dua ekspresi; kalau tidak tertawa ya tersenyum ceria. Tapi semua anak tahu, senyum ceria Hanji adalah kode bahwa manusia itu sedang dalam emosi yang paling terburuk.

Jean, Connie, Thomas terkena tekanan mental nyaris di level paling bawah. Seminggu yang lalu, mereka baru saja ujian kimia. Saking susahnya, Jean menggunakan undian baca mantera sambil memutarkan pensil. Jadi, saat mantra yang dibaca berhenti, pensilnya juga harus ikut berhenti. Dan di huruf apa yang ditunjuk oleh pensil itulah jawabannya.

Kalau Connie, membuat kertas kecil, ditulisi A, B, C. Jadi kalau saat ulangan dia menyerah, kertas-kertas itu siap untuk dipakai mengundi.

Thomas, mengandalkan instingnya saja. Lelah dia menggunakan metode _mainstream_ yang digunakan teman-temannya.

"Hari ini nggak ada remedial kimia loooh~" Hanji bertepuk tangan sendiri, "Kalian juga ikut tepuk tangan dong!"

Semuanya menghela napas lega secara berjamaah. (ya, walaupun sekelas masih tidak percaya semuanya lolos dari remedial, sih)

"Yeee, kita tepuk tangan duluuuu!" Connie, Thomas dan Jean yang tepuk tangannya paling keras. Apalah yang lebih bahagia dari ini semua bagi mereka bertiga. Soal-soal kimia buatan Hanji sama ajaibnya dengan guru yang mengajar. Bahkan yang pintar pun seringkali mabok dan bendera putih hampir berkibar.

Levi yang ada di sebelah Eren terkekeh pelan.

"Mata empat!" Eren bingung kenapa Levi tiba-tiba mengumpat seperti itu. Tapi berhubung ini di kelas, Eren berusaha keras untuk bersikap cuek pada Levi yang masih saja duduk di mejanya.

Hanji menyimpan kertasnya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Makhluk jenis amoeba paling sempurna itu tertawa kencang...

Suasana kelas yang awalnya gembira mendadak berubah drastis; sunyi, senyap.

Sumpah... ini guru kenapa... Sumpah ya...

"_Corporal_ Rivaille?" Hanji berbinar bahagia dan beranjak dari meja guru, "Apa kabar?"

Siapa yang namanya _Corporal_ Rivaille di kelas ini?

"Eh?" Eren heran. Serius. Asalnya, Eren bingung dengan sebutan '_Corporal_ Rivaille' ditujukan kepada siapa. Tapi mendengar Levi terkekeh di sampingnya membuat rasa heran Eren meningkat berlipat ganda. Jadi tadi Misstress membalas ucapan Levi?

Apa Hanji bisa melihat...Levi? Eren buru-buru mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gaya yang tak mencurigakan—semuanya juga terheran-heran dan matanya berfokus pada Hanji. Kecuali Mikasa yang tepat melihat ke mejanya.

Mikasa, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melihat makhluk yang berada di dekat Eren. Samar-samar, terlihat makhluk cebol sedang melipat tangannya angkuh, mengenakan yukata hitam. Mikasa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hanji dengan pose yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Eren bergerak-gerak, "Aku kangen padamu, _Corporaaal_!" kata Hanji lagi dengan raut wajah yang menggelikan, persis ketika eksperimennya berhasil—Eren cekikikan sendiri melihat kelakuan ajaib manusia langka yang satu ini.

_Kangen sama siapa coba ya Tuhan..._ hati Connie menjerit.

Dalam pandangan anak-anak, terutama Jean, Hanji adalah guru gaib. Selain kegaiban gendernya, kelakuannya juga. Hanji memanggil-manggil entah siapa, bagaimana wujudnya, dan tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti bertemu teman lama...?

Tekanan mental Jean mendadak jadi 1000%. Ketakutannya akan makhluk-makhluk metafisika membuatnya merinding dan pucat. Apalagi Hanji bertingkah seperti itu, jantung Jean bekerja 1000% lebih kencang.

Hanji menubruk dan memeluk Levi (anak-anak sekelas berteriak ketakutan) yang sekarang tingginya sepantaran—ingat, karena Levi sedang duduk di meja Eren, dan Hanji berdiri tegak, jadi mereka sepantar. Di mata satu anak kelas, terlihat sangat aneh. Hanji sedang memeluk sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Levi berdecak. "Hanji, lepaskan."

Eren kebingungan. Harusnya tubuh Levi itu seperti udara, Hanji tidak bisa memeluknya, kenapa sekarang tubuh Levi memadat—sehingga Hanji bisa memeluknya—walau masih tak bisa dilihat secara kasat mata?

"Tidak mau! Terakhir kali aku memelukmu kapan sih?"

"Hanji..."

"_Corporaaal_..."

Anak-anak sekelas berteriak (lagi) melihat Hanji tiba-tiba terpental dari meja Eren dan terlempar ke depan kelas. Levi yang tak suka dipeluk apalagi oleh Hanji hanya menggunakan telunjuknya dan Hanji sekarang terkapar di lantai.

Tapi Levi tidak peduli dengan keselamatan Hanji karena Levi tahu, Hanji itu satu tipe dengan kecoak. Sebanyak apapun Hanji jatuh, Hanji kalah, tapi selama masih ada semangat dalam hidupnya, Hanji pasti bisa bangkit kembali. Ya, Levi tahu, Hanji punya sembilan nyawa.

"HAHAHA!" tawa Hanji terdengar semakin mengerikan. Jean tertawa kaku...melihat gurunya itu.

_Ta-tad-tadi... Misstress terpental... bukan?_

Dan Eren menatap heran Levi yang bertindak gegabah seperti itu.

"Hanji... kau masih seperti dulu,"

"Memangnya _Corporal_ yang rela melakukan segalanya hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi?" balas Hanji, bangkit sambil menepuk celana katun panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat.

Levi menyebar aura gelap.

"Ah, aku tahu!" kata Hanji tersadar sesuatu begitu melihat Eren yang masih tercekat,

"Misstress, kenapa sih?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba memecah keheningan (bagi anak-anak sekelas, semuanya terlihat seperti Hanji bicara seorang diri lalu terpental tiba-tiba—horror sekali) Jean sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat ini semua. Dia takut, sangat takut. Di kelas ini... ada 'penghuni' lain?

"Ada teman lamaku," Hanji memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Namanya... Rivaille,"

_Teman lama_? Eren makin mengerutkan keningnya._ Kenapa Rivaille bukan Levi?_

"Kami tidak bisa melihatnya!" protes Jean mencoba menyingkirkan rasa takutnya yang semakin merayap. "Kupikir gilanya Mistress kambuh lagi,"

"Dia memang boncel kok," Hanji mendapatkan pukulan tak nyata di kakinya. Dan sekelas menjerit lagi melihat Hanji terjatuh tiba-tiba. Eren berusaha bersikap tidak tahu menahu kalau dia sebenarnya tahu wujud Levi bagaimana.

Dia bertanya apa, Hanji menjawab apa.

"Maksudku—makhluk apa yang Mistress bicarakan?" tanya Jean lagi.

"Oh iya lupakan saja, ya!" kata Hanji bangkit lagi, tuh kan, benar. Levi percaya Hanji itu kecoak tipe sempurna, "Rivaille, aku minta ampun! Jangan menendangku lagi!"

Jean kesal karena Hanji tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Levi terdiam, bersiap mengayunkan kakinya lagi. Hanji tiba-tiba berdeham, membuat suasana mendadak senyap kembali, Hanji memang hebat dalam mengontrol kelakuan murid bahkan yang nakal sekali—

"Tadi 'kan aku bilang tidak ada yang remedial kimia~" kata Hanji dengan nada suara yang ceria,

"Tapi aku bohong~"

"EEEEEEEEKKKHHH?!"

"Keluarkan kertas selembar sampai hitungan kelima, kalau tidak, kalian akan kujadikan eksperimen ilegal~"

Yang ini, perkataan ternajong kedua sedunia yang pernah didengar oleh Eren Yeager. Enak saja dijadikan eksperimen ilegal. Dia tidak mau mati sebelum daftar hal yang ia buat bisa ia lakukan! Eren buru-buru mengaduk isi tasnya mencari buku yang bisa disobek halaman tengahnya.

Jean makin pias. Connie merasa tak punya harapan dan Thomas memilih berserah diri saja pada yang Maha Kuasa. Hanji mengeluarkan soal-soal dari mapnya.

Eren... sedikit merasa putus asa.

"Corporal, ngobrol diluar yuk," kata Hanji begitu selesai membagikan soal. "Jangan ribut ya, sekitar satu jam lagi, Misstress akan kembali dan mengambil jawaban kalian,"

"_Love you all mwakh, mwakh_," Hanji menebar _kiss-bye._

NAJIS. Batin trio putus asa di kelas.

Eren tahu Mikasa berkali-kali meliriknya, "Mau nanya soal nomor berapa?" bisik Mikasa pelan.

"Nggak usah nanti aja,"

Eren mau mencoba dulu sebisa mungkin. Urusan contek-mencontek nanti saja kalau sudah kepepet. Kelas dua SMA ini di harus mulai membiasakan untuk berjuang sendiri!

_TATAKAEEEEE!_

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kali ini bukan suara tawa milik Hanji. Tapi suara tawa Jean dan Connie. Mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas dan duduk di bangku depan, persis seperti tubuh yang tak bernyawa.

"Mati saja aku," kata Connie termenung di mejanya. "Soal macam apa tadi,"

Armin hanya bisa menatap kasihan dan simpatik pada teman-temannya. Apalagi Eren, asap di kepalanya sudah mengepul dan Mikasa perlu bantuan untuk mengipasi kepala saudara tirinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Eren," Armin mencoba membesarkan hati Eren, "Jangan dipikirkan, Misstress Hanji memang stress kok,"

"Armin..."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian kimia selanjutnya!"

Hari ini Eren mau ke perpustakaan saja. Mau bertapa, mau balas dendam. Nanti di materi minggu depan, Eren bertekad akan membuat Hanji bertekuk lutut dengan nilainya yang sempurna!

Hanji sepertinya sudah selesai mengobrol dengan Levi. Eren tahu, Levi sekarang sudah mengikutinya lagi dari belakang.

* * *

Dari perpustakaan; Eren mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah, Eren harus melewati ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencapai kelasnya. Itu berarti, dia akan bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang sebelas-dua belas dengan kapten Amerika, Irvin Smith. Levi, masih setia mengikutinya.

Benar saja, Eren melihat Irvin sedang berdiri di depan ruangnya, ukh, kelihatan menunggu sesuatu? Entahlah. Eren berusaha bersikap sopan dan memberi salam pada pria pirang itu.

"Irvin," Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa Levi tahu nama kepala sekolahnya?

"Rivaille?" Irvin kaget, "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

—_TUNGGU BENTAR_. Eren terkesiap.

Tadi Misstress Hanji. Sekarang kepala sekolahnya juga? Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekolah ini? Kenapa mereka bisa melihat Levi? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya Rivaille?

"Lihat bocah ini," dagu Levi menunjuk pada Eren. Irvin mendekat pada Eren dan memperhatikan si Yeager tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa. Sumpah ya, Eren baru pertamakali dilihat seperti itu oleh Kepala Sekolahnya sendiri. Irvin menatap jahitan nama di seragam Eren. Oh, Eren Yeager.

"Eh?" Irvin tiba-tiba kaget melihat bola mata Eren yang besar dan jernih, "Pantas saja,"

Levi menyeringai begitu Irvin tersadar akan sesuatu. Levi sudah bersabar, sudah menjaga Eren baik-baik, jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan dia menikmati hasil dari kesabarannya selama ini?

"Kesabaranmu memang pantas untuk diacungi jempol, Rivaille,"

"Aku jadi ingat dulu kau yang paling sabar," Irvin yang masih terlihat berwibawa di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu tertawa pelan.

_Seperti apa hubungan mereka dahulu kala...?_

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," Levi menendang punggung Eren kasar.

"Maaf," Eren mengeluh sebentar sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Berhati-hatilah pada Rivaille, Yeager." kata si kapten Amerika, "Dia menguntungkanmu karena sifatnya yang cinta kebersihan, tapi di sisi lain dia mungkin merugikanmu lho,"

"Yeager, coba pikirkan," Eren malah salah fokus pada alis Irvin yang tebal, "Kenapa kamu bisa melihat Rivaille?"

"Dan kenapa Rivaille mau memenuhi permintaanmu yang konyol sekali?" Irvin menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren. "Pernahkah kamu memikirkan hal itu?"

_Kok Pak Irvin tahu aku punya permintaan konyol pada Levi...?_

"Bocah macam dia mana punya pemikiran seperti itu, Irvin," timpal Levi kalem.

"Maaf pak. Kenapa Bapak bisa melihat Levi... ukh, Rivaille?" tanya Eren antusias. Pasti Irvin mau menjawab pertanyaannya bukan?

Senyum Irvin itu senyum kebapakan sekali. Tipe-tipe Ayah yang baik hati dan pengertian.

"Hahaha, itu rahasia nak."

_IH, MAINANNYA RAHASIA-RAHASIAAN SEGALA._

Kenapa guru-guru di sekolahnya, bisa melihat bahkan mengenal Levi seolah-olah makhluk gaib yang masih tak diketahui jenisnya apa itu sebagai teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali? Kenapa mereka bertingkah seolah-olah tidak takut apabila ada murid yang melihat mereka berbicara 'sendiri'?

Dering bel yang keras nyaris saja membuat gendang telinga Eren rusak.

Senyum misterius mengembang di bibir Irvin, "Cepatlah masuk ke kelas, Yeager,"

Ukh, padahal banyak sekali hal yang akan ditanyakan Eren pada Irvin.

* * *

"Eren," Mikasa memanggil saudaranya takut-takut, "Kau mau pulang bareng denganku?"

"Duluan saja dengan Armin, Mikasa," jawab Eren sambil memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas selempang miliknya.

"Mau kemana?" Mikasa jadi bisa menjawab jika Carla dan Grisha menanyainya perihal Eren yang tidak pulang bersamanya.

"Ada urusan sebentar,"

Mikasa rasa Eren jadi berubah akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Eren menunggu sampai sekolah benar-benar sepi, terutama teman satu kelasnya harus dipastikan pulang lebih dahulu. Eren ingin sepanjang perjalanan dia pulang, dia tak perlu cemas bertanya pada Levi dan tak perlu khawatir dikatai bermonolog lagi.

"Levi," panggil Eren serius, "Nama aslimu itu _Corporal_ Rivaille?"

Bus belum datang dan halte tempat biasa Eren menunggu hanya ada seorang wanita tua dan dua gadis remaja yang baru pulang sekolah. Untung saja.

"Bisa jadi," wajah Levi masih miskin ekspresi.

"Kenapa Misstress Hanji dan Pak Irvin bisa melihatmu?" Eren sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya yang semakin menggila.

Eren bergidik ngeri begitu melihat iris mata Levi warnanya berganti.

* * *

Eren bingung. Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekolahnya? Kenapa banyak yang bisa melihat Levi? Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah-olah Levi itu manusia? Sekolahnya ini kenapa?

**fortgesetzt werden**

* * *

**a/n: Anggep aja pengucapan Levi sama Rivaille beda ya v(./.**

**Disini ada adegan diambil dari thread supernatural di kaskus, kalau ada yang tau pasti ngerti maksud si Levi ngomong babi, sayuran dkk. Karena saya penakut tapi nekat bikin beginian dan gamau buka website horror alhasil buka thread kaskus aja kkkk**

**Zashiki-warashi ya? Saya juga udah liat doujin itu di tumblr! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan, tapi... saya nggak ada niatan buat niru doujin itu... U_U**

**[Fujisaki Fuun, black roses 00, titanmania, kurochizome, lupa password, Nacchan Sakura, ayaklein24, Arillia Ryodan, katak, Rue Ra, ruruichi, cherry-sakura05, yosh, gekkouchou, luffy niar, erika, Jeruk, Fujoshi Ren i lovekalian maap belum bisa bales satu-satu :*]**

**Khakhakhakha sampai berjumpa minggu depan *lambai-lambai***


	4. Chapter 4

**Schatz**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Cerita ini punya saya**

**Typo, bahasa campur**

**~maaf apdetnya lama~**

* * *

Semuanya tidak sesederhana yang Eren pikirkan.

3# Levi si Makhluk Ajaib

* * *

Kelopak mata Eren akhirnya terbuka.

Hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat. Tidak ada lagi selain warna hitam dimana-mana, Eren merasa buta. Setelah itu, Eren baru ingat mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. Dia pulang sekolah. Berjalan menuju halte bus, dan ada Levi yang mengikutinya.

Ketika iris mata Levi berganti warna, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menelannya. Selama perjalanan yang menekan tubuhnya dan membuat mual, Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, pasrah dan terdampar di tempat yang tak diketahui.

"Le-levi..." Eren memanggil namanya, "Levi..."

Seperti disedot pembersih debu, kegelapan yang pekat itu menghilang.

_I-ini dimana?_

Tidak ada halte bus, tidak ada wanita tua yang sedang menunggu dan tidak ada anak sekolahan yang baru pulang. Jajaran pohon sakura di sepanjang jalanan tergantikan oleh cemara tinggi dengan batang-batang yang besar, menyebarkan kesan menyeramkan yang tak disukai Eren.

Tidak ada tiang-tiang listrik, papan reklame yang menampilkan produk makanan, dan tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah penduduk yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Semuanya berganti. Bangunan Eropa yang sering Eren lihat di buku Sejarah, semuanya ada disini. Gedung-gedung kuno yang tinggi dan warna cat putih yang menguning. Seperti lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di museum.

Ini bukan dunia dimana Eren seharusnya berada.

"Levi..." Eren memanggil lagi, "Levi jawab aku..."

Warna merah kedua iris mata Levi adalah hal selanjutnya yang Eren lihat. Dia melayang, tetap bersidekap dan memandang Eren tanpa memberikan penjelasan.

"Kita ada dimana?"

Levi menarik lengan Eren, menarik bocah lelaki itu untuk bangkit namun tak memberikan jawaban. Si bocah Yeager itu memandang ke sekeliling, hatinya bertanya-tanya, aku ada dimana?

Eren berjalan menapaki jalanan yang tak beraspal, melewati bangunan-bangunan asing yang tak pernah ia ingat (memang ada bangunan ini sejak kapan?)

Baru seperempat jam mereka berjalan, Eren memekik keras begitu ada banyak mahkluk mengerikan—tubuhnya berbentuk manusia namun dalam ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dan wajah mereka persis seperti monster. Ada yang seperti binatang. Ada yang seperti zombie. Mereka semua berjalan menuju kemari.

"I-itu makhluk a-apa?" Eren mencicit ketakutan. Kakinya bergerak mundur, hendak berlari namun tak tahu harus kemana. Dia membutuhkan perlindungan namun tak ada yang menawarkan.

Levi terus di depan, berjalan seolah-olah, monster-monster tersebut hanyalah hasil imajinasi semata.

"Le-levi..."

"Tetaplah berjalan!" sentakan Levi membuat Eren terus berusaha menahan ketakutan yang menggila di dalam dada. Monster-monster itu berjalan melewati mereka, seperti keberadaan Eren dan Levi itu tak ada.

Eren mendesah lega.

"Levi,"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin, tinggimu itu hanya sebatas bahuku," Levi mendelik begitu topik sensitif mengetuk gendang telinganya, "Sekarang kau sudah setinggi hidungku—OUCH!"

Tendangan tanpa ampun milik Levi melayang tepat ke arah perut Eren.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Padahal Eren hanya ingin suasana yang membuatnya pusing dan lelah ini setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih ceria.

Levi berhenti di suatu bangunan yang menyerupai atau memang kastil? Entahlah Eren tak tahu pasti, bangunan itu sangat besar. Ada menara di sisi kanan dan kiri bangunan utama. Gerbangnya diukir seperti lukisan di dalam kuil Yunani dengan tinggi yang tak wajar. Di atas gerbangnya, dililiti kawat berduri. Di depan, ada banyak tentara berjaket cokelat bersiaga menjaga keamanan gerbang yang tak perlu diragukan.

Tapi, Eren merasa familiar. Dia tidak asing dengan bangunan yang satu ini. Seperti sekolahnya, namun dalam luas dan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar. Menara sekolah dan gerbangnya tidak setinggi bangunan yang ini.

"Kau pasti pernah lihat ini bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari Levi, Eren terdiam, dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Ah, iya. Eren pernah melihat potret sekolahnya sebelum direnovasi di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah sewaktu masa orientasi siswa. Eren juga pernah diberi tahu penjaga sekolah bahwa bangunan yang sekarang direnovasi demi suatu kepentingan yang tak bisa dijelaskan kepada orangtua siswa.

"Kamu tak perlu takut," kata Levi, "Selama ada aku, kau akan aman disini,"

IDIH. Eren jijik dan menyumpahi Levi dalam hati. Untung saja Levi sibuk menatap gedung di hadapan mereka. Kalau tidak, gawat. Perut Eren bisa-bisa keram lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Levi," Eren serius, "Kita ada dimana?"

"Di dalam ingatanku."

"I-ingatanmu?"

"Jangan bertanya yang tak perlu untuk ditanyakan,"

"Raksasa jelek itu disebut titan. Ukuran yang lebih kecil dengan tubuh manusia disebut semi-titan. Dan ya, kamu dan tentara ini semuanya manusia 'normal',"

"Dan kastil ini disebut _Scouting_ _Legion_,"

"Misstress Hanji? Kenapa bisa dia ada disini?" Eren mengintip dari balik punggung Levi ada Hanji yang keluar dari gerbang. Gurunya itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan tentara, namun lambang yang terjahit di punggungnya berbeda—sayap berwarna biru dan putih yang saling menyilang, Eren tahu apa makna simbol itu karena Ayahnya punya gantungan kunci dengan simbol yang sama.

Benar kata Levi tadi. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Hanji tak berubah sedikitpun.

"A-apa ini tidak berbahaya membiarkan raksasa itu berjalan bebas di dunia manusia?"

Levi tersenyum miring. Eren masih kudet juga, ternyata. "Menurutmu kenapa manusia itu tidak berlari ketika ada raksasa? Padahal secara naluriah, manusia akan ketakutan jika bisa melihat raksasa seperti itu bukan?"

"Tugas kami, mengawasi, melindungi dan bersih-bersih. Manusia dan titan mengadakan perjanjian agar tidak saling menyerang. Namun jika ada yang melanggar dari pihak titan, kamilah yang bertugas 'membersihkan' kekacauan yang mereka buat sampai ke sebersih-bersihnya tanpa ampun,"

_Membersihkan tanpa ampun? _

* * *

Mikasa tidak tahu lagi apa yang membuatnya lebih bersyukur dari ini. Eren akhirnya membuka matanya setelah tiga hari mata itu terus terpejam seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tiga hari dia terus-terusan bersedih. Jean, Armin, Marco mereka semua menanyakan kabar Eren. Rasanya seperti separuh jiwa tertidur begitu saja. Oke, kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi siapa tahu dibalik topeng dingin milik Mikasa sebenarnya dia perhatian banget banget banget sama saudara angkatnya?

"Mama..." setitik airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Mikasa, "Mama... Eren akhirnya sadar juga!"

Carla yang baru saja akan mengantarkan makanan untuk keduanya segera berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Carla memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya, erat sekali, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang,"

"Haaa? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Eren sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Kenapa sekarang ia berada di kasurnya? Kemana perginya Levi?

"Kau pingsan di halte bus! Sudah tiga hari kau pingsan, Eren!"

Pingsan? Di halte bus? Tiga hari? Selama itukah dia pergi ke dalam ingatan Levi? Selama itukah? Apa saja yang sudah Eren lewatkan? Tiga hari dia tidak masuk sekolah, tiga hari dia tidak bertemu teman-teman, Mama dan Papa ...

Carla mengucap syukur, Grisha memeriksa kesehatan anaknya lagi. Carla menasihati Eren, namun yang ada di kepala dan telinga Eren hanyalah ucapan Levi;

—_itulah tugas kami, mengawasi dan membersihkan—_

"Lainkali kau harus pulang bersama teman-temanmu, jangan sendirian lagi," nasihat Grisha yang duduk di pinggir kasur anaknya. "Aku menasihatimu karena kecerobohanmu, Eren,"

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Yang penting Eren tidak kenapa-napa,"

"Oh iya, temanmu, titip pesan," kata Carla lagi sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur dan mulai menyuapi Eren,

"Apa katanya?" kata Eren disela kunyahannya,

"Marco, Connie dan Armin bilang sih ... semoga cepat sadar dan sehat selalu, kalau Jean ..."

"Cepat sembuh ya, kita main PS lagi bareng-bareng, aku sayang padamu, gitu,"

Hening sejenak, atmosfir suasana yang semula haru-biru menjadi remang-remang dan menghitam.

Maksud Jean itu sayang sebagai sahabat, Carla memahami sesuai dengan maksud Jean, sayang si penerima pesan otaknya tak bisa memahami definisi dari kata 'sayang' disini.

* * *

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Eren yang biasanya lumayan cerewet dan mengomentari apa saja yang dia lihat tiba-tiba diam, memangku tangan dan melihat hampa pemandangan dari dalam bus lewat jendela. Mikasa tidak bicara macam-macam namun dalam hati dia khawatir.

Pikiran Eren hanya fokus di ingatan Levi; titan, Misstress Hanji dan Pak Irvin, sekolahnya sebelum direnovasi. Semuanya hanya mimpi kan? Bahkan sampai bus berhenti di halte biasa, Mikasa perlu menepuk bahu saudaranya mengingatkan untuk turun atau Eren akan terbawa pergi oleh bus sampai ke pemberhentian terakhir.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan separuh dari PR-mu, Eren," kata Mikasa ketika mereka turun dari bus, "PR dari si Keith itu keterlaluan banyaknya."

Eh, Eren merasa naif sekali. Dia sampai lupa kehidupan sebagai anak SMA kelas dua; dimana PR, tugas dan kawan-kawan adalah kekasih abadi. Keith dari dulu memang sama menyebalkannya dengan kepalanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia membuat bahagia murid-murid yang diajarnya.

"A-a thanks, Mikasa," kata Eren. "PRmu sendiri bagaimana ...?"

"Sudah selesai,"

Eren meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya tanpa diminta Mikasa akan mengerjakan seluruh PR Eren, namun kemarin Grisha mencegahnya. Katanya Eren terlalu keenakkan nantinya. Dan ya, Eren sendiri ingat dengan jelas betapa gaharnya Mikasa ketika ada orang yang menyentuh catatannya [padahal kalau Eren yang minta pasti dikasih sama Mikasa] maka dari itu Eren berpikir siapa orang yang akan diconteknya nanti di kelas ...

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Armin orang yang akan dicari Eren.

* * *

Eren merasa pagi ini bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, Eren. Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" sapa Christa ramah. Si manis idola kelas ini tersenyum padanya. Wah, Ymir dan Reiner bisa-bisa menggantungnya di tiang bendera.

"A-haha, iya,"

Wajah Mikasa yang tidak bersahabat di belakang Eren membuat nyali Christa menciut. Untung saja ada Ymir, ketakutan Christa tidak berakibat apa-apa pada nyawanya.

"Loh, Christ? Kenapa?" Eren kaget kenapa Christa malah mundur dan sembunyi di balik Ymir.

"Ada setan di belakangmu," kata Ymir datar.

Levi? YMIR BISA LIHAT levi? Eren yang deg-degan setengah mati segera menengokkan kepala ke belakang—

... oh Mikasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Christa!" kata Eren dengan ceria, "Sudahlah ayo masuk ke kela—"

Sial, di kelas benar-benar seperti di medan perang. Yang terlihat santai hanya Mina, Armin, Christa dan Ymir. Tanpa perlu susah payah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, Eren bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka yang sedang sibuk ini sedang menyalin PR mister Keith. ASTAGA PR MISTER KEITH. MISTER KEITH ASTAGA.

Eren buru-buru ke bangkunya, melempar tas dan membuka risleting tas dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan bukunya—

"Eren, kau mau salin jawabanku?" puja kerang ajaib homina homina. Yang dibutuhkan datang sendiri, menawarkan pula. Eren merasa angin keberuntungan membelai wajahnya dengan lembut sekali ketika ia melihat Armin dengan buku catatan berlabel 'fisika' di tangannya.

Eren mengangguk khidmat. Dengan gerakan lambat dia membuka buku catatan Armin. Dan merasa mual begitu melihat jawaban berderet-deret di matanya seperti _yellow pages_. Seperti ada komodo yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Hei, kau tidak muntah disini 'kan, Eren?"

Eren menggeleng dengan senyum polos bak anak tk nol besar. Eren pelan-pelan membuka catatannya, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa untuk menyalin ini semua, baru saja pulpennya menggoreskan setitik di kertas itu—

"KAMPRET, CEPETAN NYALINNYA ATAU KERTAS SI ARMIN YANG GUE AMBIL DULUAN!" Jean tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah berkeringat, napas ngos-ngosan, merebut kebahagiaan Eren dengan sekali sentakan—kertas milik Armin yang sudah lecek kini berpindah tangan—

"ANJIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! JEAN! JEAN! JEAN! BALIKIN COY! AKU UDAH BOOKING JAWABAN ARMIN DARI KEMAREN OY!" Eren langsung bangkit, dan mengejar Jean yang komat-kamit membaca jawaban Armin,

Dari kemaren? Booking? Jean mengernyit, "BOHONG PAKAI OTAK DONG!" balasnya masih tetap fokus dengan buku catatan, "OTAK LU ADA DI KAKI SIH!"

"LAH TADI AKU NGEBOHONG EMANG PAKE OTAK!" Jean tidak punya waktu lebih untuk gigit kepala Eren. Lelah dia dengan semua ini. Yang penting, PR si Sadis beres, hajat hidupnya sudah terpenuhi. Nanti pulang sekolah dia akan menggigit kepala Eren berharap otak temannya itu bia benar lagi.

"DIEM KAMU REN! SALAH SENDIRI PAKAI ACARA PINGSAN SEGALA!"

"JEEEEAAAANNNNN!" Eren menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jean yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan keras, "AKU JUGA MAU LIHAT!"

Jean buru-buru menulis di bukunya. Peduli amat dengan tulisan yang seperti tulisan dokter, Jean harus menyelesaikan ini semua dalam hitungan menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Eren sebal ketika kepala Jean menghalangi pandangannya, dan si bocah yang matanya selalu melotot itu berteriak,

"KATANYA KAMU SAYANG SAMA AKU KENAPA KAMU MAIN COMOT JAWABAN ARMIN DARI AKU?"

Sesungguhnya teriakan Eren itu mengundang kesalahpahaman bagi seisi kelas yang otaknya tidak suci lagi, sengaja mencemari atau tercemari dan memang sudah pada dasarnya di partisi dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya belum layak di konsumsi sebelum—Ah, sudahlah. Kebanyakan mereka semua berhenti menyalin jawaban kecuali Sasha dan Connie.

Hening sejenak. Satu kata terakhir yang hendak diselesaikan Jean di bukunya terhenti begitu saja. Dengan gerakan putar kepala yang dramatis dia menatap Eren nanar.

_Eren, mengapa engkau tega sekali meneriakan kalimat itu di depan semuanya?_

Jean bangkit dari meja, memegangi kepalanya, menyesal kenapa dia harus meninggalkan pesan seperti itu kepada Carla, lupa kalau Carla dan Grisha itu orangtua yang pintar beda dengan anaknya, dan dengan berat hati dia menyimpan kertas jawaban berharga milik Armin—

Sungguh dia melakukan semua ini dengan maksud meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi—

"Ambil saja," kata Jean, pias. Astaga, salahnya dia punya teman seperti Eren. Pikiran Eren harus dicemari, bomat dengan polosnya yang keterlaluan, terlebih dahulu supaya nanti—Ah, Jean harus secepatnya bertindak. Jean kembali lagi ke bangkunya, menepuk bahu Marco, "Aku nyalin jawabanmu saja, ya?"

Eren hanya cengok dan, "Makasih, ya Jean! AKU JUGA SAYANG SAMA KAMU!" buru-buru menyalin habis jawaban Armin dengan sedikit improvisasi disana-sini. Supaya tidak ketahuan oleh si Sadis.

_Eren, kau tega sekali di depan Mikasa, Eren—_

Radar tak terlihat di kepala Mikasa mendadak tegak, dan mulai menyebar aura hitam pertanda negatif.

-tapi yang namanya orang pikirannya beda-beda. Kesalahpahaman itu menimbulkan cengiran lebar diantara siswa perempuan yang diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memotret momen langka tersebut. Lalu setelah mendapat foto resolusi rendah—lumayan lah wajah Eren yang kaget dan Jean yang kelihatan bersalah cukup jelas—diberi nama myclassmatejeanerenmoment .jpg. cengiran lebar yang sulit sekali untuk ditahan sejenak melupakan mereka dari PR mister Sadis [satu kelas sepakat untuk memelesetkan nama guru yang paling dibenci] yang hukumannya sama seperti siksaan api neraka.

Pemilik dari kertas jawaban yang diperebutkan itu, entah kenapa ... sedikit merasa cemburu pada Eren.

Eren sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri; menyalin jawaban Armin.

* * *

Pulang-pulang, Carla menemukan anak semata wayangnya kembali dengan wajah yang pantas untuk dikasihani. Rasanya hari ini bau tubuh Eren begitu menyengat. Carla hanya bisa mengelus dada, menyebut nama Tuhannya. Anaknya ini kenapa lagi coba.

Carla menarik tangan Eren ke ruang makan dan mendudukkan Eren di salah satu kursi meja makan, "Kenapa lagi?"

Eren memasang wajah cemberut dan membuang muka,

"Dihukum si Sadis, katanya jawabanku, Armin, Jean sama persis. Kami disuruh menyikat toilet cowok, katanya supaya kita kapok dan tidak menyontek lagi,"

Eren dan Jean menyikat toilet cowok, dan Armin menyikat toilet cewek. Enaknya Armin, toilet cewek itu bersih dan hanya meninggalkan jejak kotor di lantai dari sepatu mereka. Beda dengan Jean dan Eren yang perlu memakai masker penutup hidung dan membawa semprotan pewangi ruangan dua botol.

"Yasudahlah Mama capek nasehatin kamu. Mandi dulu sana,"

* * *

Enaknya setelah mandi, minum yang segar-segar. Masih mengelap rambutnya yang basah, Eren membuka kulkas. Ada sekotak jus jeruk ukuran satu liter. Sepertinya lebih enak kalau ditambah es batu di freezer,

Dan Eren mendadak membeku. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menjerit namun tertahan.

Levi. Ada. Di dalam. Freezer.

Eren buru-buru membanting pintu kulkas sekeras mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Grisha sambil mengelap piring-piring basah di tempat cucian. "Kulkasnya jangan dibanting sembarangan,"

Eren hanya nyengir kaku. "Anu ... " Mikasa ada berniat mengeluarkan jus jeruk dan beberapa butir telur, dan gadis itu mendadak terjatuh,

"Hei, Mikasa!" Eren kaget,

"Tadi aku sekilas melihat kepala orang yang datar seperti grumpy di freezer," Mikasa sebenarnya terlihat ketakutan, "Tapi mana mungkin ya ... aku sepertinya berhalusinasi ..."

Levi ini cari perhatian apa gimana. Dan Mikasa seharusnya tidak bisa melihat Levi ... kan? Eren kebingungan sendirian.

* * *

Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah pergi ke alam mimpi, Eren mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Levi sedang naplok di langit-langit kamar. Asalnya Eren ingin tertawa tapi tidak jadi. Levi ini kampret minta ampun.

"Levi kenapa kau harus diam di dalam freezer? Mikasa nyaris bisa melihatmu tau!"

"Karena disana ... terasa sejuk," jawaban paling babi yang pernah Eren dengar. Segitu sejuknya ya di freezer? Eren hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan Levi yang anehnya nggak memaenan.

"Levi, aku mau nanya dong,"

"Hm?"

"Jawab, oke?"

"Hm,"

"Gini ... "

"BISA NGGAK JAWABNYA NGGAK 'HM' DOANG HAAAA TAU INI BUKAN TARIF ESIA YANG PER KARAKTER," teriak Eren, kesal sekaligus maksa. Rasanya tidak adil, dia sudah capek-capek bicara lebih dari 140 karakter sedangkan Levi? ... tiga karakter plus dengusan khasnya.

"Babi," kata Levi seolah-olah hanya ada kata itu di dalam otaknya. Levi turun, melayang dan berbaring santai di atas kasur Eren. ~naplok kemana-mana~

Lagi-lagi binatang dengan dua lubang di hidungnya saja yang Levi sebut terus-terusan.

"Sumfah, aku gak faham lagi sama kamu," Eren yang tadinya duduk bersila sekarang berbaring telentang. Menatap pada langit-langit kamar yang tak pernah memberi jawaban mengapa Levi sekampret ini.

"Ngoo," Eren bangkit begitu mendengar kata aneh dari Levi, alisnya yang seperti ulat bulu itu mengkerut,

"IH ANJIR NGOMONG SAMA KAMU HARUS BANGET PAKAI BAHASA ALIEN YA?"

"Woo,"

Ah, susah ngomong sama Levi. "Hooo," balas Eren dengan mulut bentuk huruf 'O.' Tak disangka Levi membalas, "Ngongo,"

Pening. Eren merasa kepalanya pening berat kalau harus ngobrol dengan Levi si makhluk ajaib. Dia harus pakai bahasa apa supaya Levi tidak babi-ngoo-woo-hoo-ngongo melulu.

Jeda sejenak. Eren beranjak dan mulai membuka buku catatannya dan tengkurap mengerjakan tugasnya. Daripada tambah dosa marah-marah pada makhluk tak jelas, mending mengerjakan tugas.

"Eren," panggil Levi padahal baru seperempat jam lewat.

"Hm?" si Eren ceritanya balas dendam. Sudi dia melihat wajah Levi yang sedatar tembok kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Mau tangan atau langsung kugigit di leher?"

Eren terlonjak dari posisi gegulingan di karpet. Sial, mungkin si Levi tidak nyambung seperti ini karena kehabisan suplai tenaga kali ya. Sudah seminggu lewat sampai lupa dia. Ritual pengganti dari kamarnya yang selalu bersih, ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Eren mengulurkan lengan kirinya karena yang kanan sedang dipakai menulis, "Kalau gigit di leher mah kapan-kapan,"

Levi dengan sigap mengambil tangan Eren dan langsung menyantap jiwa si Yeager yang ahn terasa nikmat sekali. Eren sedikit bergidik dan meringis namun lama-lama digigit Levi enak juga rasanya.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang menarik, Eren," Levi menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, "Mata sebelah kananku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang yang kuinginkan,"

"Dan mata kiriku..." Levi sibuk menghisap,

"...Bisa melihat makanan yang dimakan oleh seseorang,"

EH? Eren mendadak mual. Nggak jijik apa? Eren berusaha menguatkan diri ketimbang nanya-nanya sama Levi. Pasti dijawabnya cuman tiga karakter lagi. Eren langsung lupa dengan PRnya.

"Apa kamu masih ingat apa saja yang pernah kusebutkan?"

Dahi Eren mengkerut seperti kanebo yang sudah dipakai, mengingat-ngingat,

"Babi... sayur... manusia..." Eren terhenyak, "MANUSIA? ASTAGA ADA SALAH SATU DIANTARA MEREKA KANIBAL?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Levi menginjak kaki Eren, puas mendengar Eren teriak, dia duduk lagi, gigit lagi, Eren menggerutu 'dasar tidak tahu malu!' "Ada bermacam-macam jenis titan. Ada yang punya kemampuan regenerasi yang hebat, ada yang punya otak cerdas. Ada juga yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia..."

Eren merinding. "Kamu pernah bilang 'bisa melihat' titan, jadi selama ini aku bisa melihat mereka dan karena itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa titan itu sejenis setan seperti itu? Ada yang bisa berubah jadi manusia dan santapan utama mereka itu jiwa manusia? Benar 'kan?"

"Dan yang kemarin kau sebut manusia ... berarti dengan kata lain mereka itu titan?"

Levi menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren, "Pintar,"

Eren mencibir.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalau Misstress Hanji dan Pak Irvin bisa di dalam wujud manusia sampai sekarang ... kenapa kamu tidak, Levi?"

Levi menyeringai, akhirnya Eren menyadari satu poin.

"Aku ... banyak dosa. Makanya kutukan ini tidak mau lepas dariku."

Demi kupi-kupi yang rapuh ditepak angin, Eren ingin sekali menertawakan Levi tepat di mukanya dengan tawa penghinaan. Tapi nggak jadi mengingat Levi sekarang terlihat menakutkan—Eren jadi menyimpan segala macam kenistaannya dalam hati saja. [Eren lupa kalau Levi itu bisa baca pikiran padahal barusan udah dikasih tau]

"Dulu kau kerja apa sebelum masuk ke Scouting Legion?"

"Pikir saja sendiri,"

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sih ... dukun?" cablaknya Jean menular pada Eren. Padahal lebih bagus kalau rajinnya Armin yang menular pada Eren.

"WADAW!" Levi menggigit paha Eren dengan keras. Ini makhluk sudah main gigit di sembarang tempat, sakitnya tidak main-main pula.

"Terus dulu kau jadi apa?"

Levi menatap Eren tajam dengan mulut yang masih sibuk menggigit tangan Eren—

"Pengedar narkoba,"

Astaga. Pengedar. Narkoba. Mata Eren yang sudah bulat, sekarang melotot dan makin kelihatannya besar. Pasti korbannya Levi banyak. Banyak yang sakaw dan meninggal... pantesan banyak dosa. Levi ini ... benar-benar kampret sangat, ya.

.

.

.

**tobecontinue**

* * *

~maaf updatenya molor banget~

~saya tau molornya keterlaluan~

~tapi berhubung udah lebaran, kita maaf-maafan ya~

AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUANYA TANPA ADA KALIAN SAYA NGGAK BISA APA APA /maaf gabisa nulis satu-satu yang review chapter kemarin soalnya ngenet di hp sialnya/ SIAL BANGET TAPI AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUANYA PERCAYALAH :**** [oke udah molor gatau malu pula, talapung saja saya]

Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin semuanya ^_^)*** /lambai-lambai/ review always make my hati hangat dan bahagia X""D


End file.
